


Drive

by frick



Series: Drive [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dicks, M/M, Magic, Tongues, Transformation, credit cards, degeneracy, help me, licorice - Freeform, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is trapped out of town, sick and being waylaid by a blizzard. Asriel comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

A coughing fit interrupted the chorus of the howling wind outside of Frisk's door. The land outside was dark, nothing visible outside of the snowflakes catching the light from the doorway. Of course it had to start snowing three hours before his flight. He sighed, causing an encore of coughs, and shut the door. 

Frisk walked into the middle of his rental and tried to clear his head. Remember what Asriel taught you. Reach in deep, like you're grabbing something from your heart, and...

A green light sputtered from Frisk's fingertips. The smell of mint permeated the house. His pounding headache was gone, but not much else. Frisk flung himself on the couch and amassed a blanket cocoon, flipping through bad TV shows while stewing in his own magical impotence.

Sure, your idiot brother becomes an archmage overnight, but all you can do is be an air freshener. Magic was a body training practice, anyway, according to Asriel, so Frisk couldn't even try to RESET to learn. A childhood of being the best out of everything due to time-traveling capabilities gave Frisk a very irritated reaction to anything he couldn't master quickly.

Frisk's self-imposed temper tantrum was interrupted by footsteps. He struggled to unwrap himself from his blankets when Asriel popped around the corner.

"A-Az? What the fuck? Where did you come from?"

Asriel gave a wink and signature shrug before wandering over to the couch. "Thought I'd uh, pop in? I'm your assistant, right?"

Frisk looked him over with a suspicious eye. He was garbed in full "politics" attire, wearing a long flowing purple robe with elaborate silver trimmings and gilded pauldrons. Frisk really liked the way he presented himself, nowadays. Making the best of his edgy puberty. His hair was just a few simple spikes slightly angled to his right, a dense patch of fur flowing off of his chin into a goatee (Frisk internally flinched at the pun), and his ears reaching down to his shoulders.

"'Pop in' in full mage regalia? Did you teleport here? Flights have all been delayed or redirected. Weren't you in Africa for something with Dad?"

Asriel snapped his fingers and the outfit vanished like it was nothing. Blue hoodie, black shirt, long black jeans. He lost most of his imposing frame with the robe. Skinny little goat nerd. "Had more pressing matters. Dad's been in the politics game far longer than anyone else on the planet. He can bust a few heads without me."

"Az, I had you go to that for a reason."

"I'm sure. And I came here for a reason." Frisk rolled his eyes and tried to retreat into his blanket. "Go away. You might catch something." A weak cough pierced the blanket.

"Golly, Frisk. Not feeling well? You could always use our lessons." Asriel taunted in a singsong voice. "'A heal a day keeps the cough-cough away!'"

The outline of a middle finger rose through the cocoon wrapping Frisk. A devilish grin crossed Asriel's maw. He leaned on the blanket burrito and started moving a claw through the folds. "Well... if you want to know the real reason I'm here, I heard from Sans that you weren't feeling well."

Frisk popped his head out from under the covers. "Wh-"

"Wanna fuck?" Asriel's eyebrows were arched and a coy grin blanketed his maw.

A mixed look of confusion and incredulousness crossed Frisk's face as he suddenly scooted his way to the other side of the couch. Asriel had a genuine look of disappointment.

"Was it something I said?"

"F-fuck?! We're brothers, idiot! A-and I don't swing that way even if we weren't!"

Asriel leaned his chin into his hands and grew a shiteating grin. "Well, technically-"

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Actually, it's 'Want to fuck dude.' Jesus, I thought you'd be more into this. Didn't you date a guy in high school?"

Frisk was standing now. Asriel was still sitting with his hands in his heads like a dumb fluffy idiot. "That's different! I was a horny teenager! And that was a -human-! And also not my brother! I can't believe we're even having this conversation."

"I can't, either." Asriel was now standing up, too, awkwardly crossing his arms. Red blush permeated his white and black fur. "Shit, Frisk. You literally saved my life from a fate worse than death. God, this sounds terrible. I love you, and it's a love that kind of extends past 'adopted brothers'. Plus, I don't think you understand how terrible of a label 'prince of monsters' is for finding good company."

A look of guilt crossed Frisk's face. "And what does being human have to do with it?" Asriel was starting to rant, now. "Afraid I'm going to get dust on your dick, or something?"

Frisk snapped his focus back on Asriel. "I didn't mean it like that, Az. I'm sorry, it's just... this is kind of sudden, you know? Arch-wizard brother coming into your rental in the middle of a blizzard, advancing on you without rhyme or reason?" Frisk sniffed and gave out another cough. "This isn't putting me in a good mood either."

All anger washed off of Asriel's face. The shit-eating grin had made its return. "Well, I can fix that" he cooed, "You haven't slept with a mage yet, right?"

Frisk let out another sigh. Horny bastard wasn't giving up on this. Maybe he could just go along. Not like anyone would find out. "There was this girl in India that made my dick blue once. I think that was magic."

"India? You bang while doing diplomatic shit?"

Frisk gave a half-hearted wink. "Why do you think I try to send you off with Dad?" Asriel rolled his eyes and put his hand against his chest mockingly. "Golly, Frisk, you're not going to give me anything, are you?" His hands started glowing green.

"Nothing a little magic won't take care o-ooh fuck." A wave washed over Frisk like a blanket, every fiber of every muscle being massaged. His throat and head cleared in an instant. The magic worked its way down to his core before ceasing in a nice flourish of green sparkles. "Thanks. I think."

"Can we fuck now?"

Frisk groaned and tossed his blankets back on. "You horny degenerate."

"What? We can do kinky magic things." Asriel unzipped his hoodie. No shirt underneath. Frisk felt a tingling sensation washing up his body. "Well. I might have already done a kinky magic thing."

Frisk started feeling dizzy. He leaned against the back of the couch and started flexing his hands. "W-what did you do?" The room started spinning and Frisk had the feeling that he'd start floating if he didn't push himself deeper into the couch.

"Just a primer." Asriel started scooting across the couch, and his eyes started glowing. Frisk noticed the inky tattoos running across his body and face stopped looking natural. The normally black fur had taken on an aspect of, well, not existing. Where there should be fur, there was just dark. Frisk hadn't seen that before. This magic is making you hallucinate. Your goat brother is not leaking void through his anime tattoos.

Asriel snapped his fingers and the blanket rolled off on command, flinging itself into the coffee table. He grabbed Frisk by the arms and pushed him deeper into the couch. Guilt warped Frisk's face to a strawberry red as Asriel sat in his lap and beamed a devilish grin.

"Don't swing that way, huh?" Asriel started tauntingly grinding against Frisk's crotch. Just go along with it. You are totally not finding this hot.

"I haven't gotten to do this to a person before, so I guess we're experimenting in more than one way tonight." He leaned in and buried his snout into Frisk's hair.

Frisk couldn't stop staring at the tattoos. The literal definition of 'nothing'.

The tattoos were moving.

"Uh... Az? What the fuck am I seeing?"

"Well, the first spell was the primer. This is the paint." He started chuckling like a goddamn idiot.

"Are you doing this to look cool, or-"

The tattoos transferred from Asriel's hands to Frisk's skin.

Oh no. Back up. Back the fuck up.

"A-Az, I don-"

"You could always try to counter it. Good practice."

Frisk did. It was hard to concentrate with a raging boner and being held down by a desperately lewd goat wizard, but he could feel that hook of magic inside his chest. He tried to visualize it racing to the tattoos, blocking them, trying to repel them.

"Tch. I did say try. Didn't say anything about being successful." The lines vanished under Frisk's shirt. He could feel them, now, wriggling under his clothes like little snakes.

He tried to move, tried to resist Asriel. This was a wild ride and Frisk wanted off.

The wriggling stopped. Frisk opened his eyes. Everything looked much brighter. Asriel's normal tattoos had returned.

"Oh my God, you look adorable."

What?

Asriel snapped his fingers and a shard of mirror-like material floated in front of Frisk's face.

Black sclera. White irises. Frisk noticed two black dashes on his cheeks.

"You fucking egomaniac."

"Mmm. yeah. Too similar, I admit. Hold on." 

The wriggling started up again. There was a pressure on Frisk's sternum, and he closed his eyes as the wriggling moved up to his eyelids.

Open.

Two black lines crossed his eyes, forming a familiar expression. Frisk noticed his irises burn brighter as he thought of his retort.

"You are not fucking doing what I think you're doing."

Asriel had such a punchable face. It was a nice thought, until he was reminded of his restraints. "You're so mad about not grasping magic, this is the best way to help you learn!"

"Have you even thought of the effects of this, Az? What the fuck is it gonna do to my SOUL? Can you reverse it? Fuck, I can see the headlines now. 'Frisk Dreemurr, Fuckboy to the Prince of Monsters. Also, the Prince of Monsters has a brother fetish!'"

"Eh, fuck the media." Asriel stood up, admiring his handiwork. "Didn't think hard about a counterspell, but hey, two archmages are better than one!"

Frisk yearned to punch his stupid face.

Frisk jumped as Asriel's head snapped to the side, a red patch already growing on his face. "Wow, didn't expect it to work that fast. We haven't even gotten to the good part!"

Did he just do that?

Frisk started his own experimenting. Little fire bullets flying everywhere. Morbid curiosity got the best of him, and a shower of stars rumbled against Asriel's back.

"You seem like you're enjoying yourself." Asriel retrieved his sadistic grin and accompanied it by another wave of magic. "Step two!"

"Two? I thought you were do-"

The wave of dizziness returned. The newfound magical prowess also gave Frisk a bit more awareness about what was going on. He felt a wave of energy around his face, burrowing itself into his skin.

Asriel completely lost interest in the sex. He half-zipped his sweater and was standing over Frisk with a finger scratching his chin, like watching a science experiment. Frisk was too lost in sensation to care. 

Frisk felt his face pulling away from him, his mouth feeling completely alien as his tongue started growing and he felt his teeth changing shape.

He felt like weird horny playdough.

'Good part'. Oh, Jesus.

His cock twinged a little bit. Frisk was a fan of the idea, but he couldn't distinguish if it was because of the sudden rush of being a magical god or some deep-seated fetish locked away in the recesses of his mind. 

Frisk's hair started changing to a snowy white as fur popped up in patches around his face. Two large canines burst from the top of his mouth and rested over his lips. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, experimenting with the sensations of having a snootle. Frisk jolted his head back as he felt poofy goat ears sliding down the sides of his face, tearing a hole in the couch with new horns.

Asriel started indulging himself, grabbing Frisk by one of his horns and jerking his head around, looking at the tattoos and dragging his hand across his face.

"Hi." Frisk jumped as his change in voice. Somewhat deeper, with a twang of an unfamiliar accent.

"Interesting. Try some magic. Wanna see if this changes anything."

Frisk grew a lewd smirk and focused on Asriel's crotch. Asriel shifted uncomfortably at the sensation.

"J-Jesus! Who's horny now?" He blushed as he realized the pun. "Should we move on to step 3?"

"This is becoming decidedly less about sex and more about me being your baking soda volcano."

"What?"

"Good lord, get on with it. You made me want sex and now you're just standing there like an idio-" Frisk sneered instinctively as he caught a hint of alcohol in the air. His nose was finished with its new wiring. "Are you drunk?"

He started giggling. "This is adorable! Maybe. Okay, yeah, I got wasted before I came over here. I've been trying to, uh, suppress it when we got serious."

"You're drunk and fucking with my body like some weird rooty scientist. I should be a lot more upset than I am."

Asriel shrugged and snapped his fingers again. That familiar buzz of energy started enveloping Frisk's chest and arms. "T-this would probably be better without clothes, Az? At least the shirt."

"You do it."

Frisk sighed in frustration and started lifting his arms before Asriel grabbed him. "Use magic, idiot."

Oh. Right. He could do that.

A split second of concentration, and-

The shirt ripped in half and went flying into the ceiling. Okay. Would definitely have to tone down the effort in some of these spells. The thought 'you're not human any more' rushed through Frisk's head and caused a mixed storm of excitement and butterflies in his chest.

As if to emphasize the point, fur began blossoming down Frisk's bare chest, highlighting his humble muscles with a shimmer. Frisk noticed the black heart on his sternum, and traced a finger around it to confirm that it was a tattoo.

"Aww, that's cute."

Asriel couldn't possibly get any redder. Frisk drew his gaze towards his arms, which had a very distinct stretching feeling as they elongated slightly. The fur coming in gave him the feeling of wearing a long sleeve shirt. Frisk was starting to understand Asriel's constant shirtless hoodie escapades.

An alien sensation snapped Frisk out of the reverie and the sight made him freeze. His pinkies were retreating into his hand.

Uh. No. Back up. Back way the fuck up.

"A-Az, where the fuck are my fingers going?"

The expression on Asriel's face made it quite clear the alcohol was winning the battle going on in his mind. He lifted one hand and started waving it slowly.

Boss monsters have eight fingers. Shit.

His palm started shaving off some excess width to match with the new finger configuration. The fur growing over it reminded Frisk of gloves. Claws started poking out of the tips.

Frisk started clenching and unclenching his hands. The magic permeating his body dissipated, for the moment. He got up, stretching, and unceremoniously grabbed Asriel by the crotch.

He snapped out of his drunken haze, and Frisk could tell he was trying to clear his mind again. If he just put a couple of walls here...

The spell fizzled. A glow sputtered and went out from Frisk's hands. A grin crossed his muzzle.

"Tch. I didn't give you permission to get sober."

"Oh fuck off." Asriel attempted to clear again. Frisk teased the spell, not interrupting it, but letting Asriel know he was there. A wave of satisfaction washed over him. Asriel looked frustrated. The smug wizard illusion completely shattered.

Frisk started levitating and floating around the room. It was like trying skates for the first time. He accidentally kicked over pictures off of the coffee table. "I can see why you're so smug all the time, now. This feels incredible!"

"Yeah, well, we're not done yet. Get your partially furry ass back down here."

It was overpowering. Being able to deny the prince. The one power Frisk never got. He floated over to Asriel and gave him a kiss between the eyes. 

"You look adorable!" It was Frisk's turn to get singsong, and Asriel was clearly not enjoying having magical competition. "Jesus, fine. I'll keep playing along, but we're going to have fun after this is over."

Little asshole could still get his way if he pouted. Asriel's triumphant face returned, a spark in his eye.

Frisk laid back into the couch, kicking off his shoes and socks. He started wiggling his toes and bouncing his eyebrows in Asriel's direction.

"Final step. This is probably going to feel the weirdest." The finger snap. How did he do that with this goddamn fur?

All thoughts ceased as Frisk's legs, and very specifically, his crotch, were buffeted by another wall of magic. Frisk's new hands fumbled against his belt as his member strained against his jeans, and when he sighed in frustration, trying to use magic, he felt resistance.

"Az, please."

The Prince of Monsters was back in his natural environment. A subject asking for the favor of a leader. They say his smug, punchable grin grew three sizes that day. 

The lock on Frisk's pants gave way. They were on tight enough to mat down the fur that had been growing in. Frisk's shaft bounced out of his restrictive briefs, already damp and accompanied by an alien musk. 

Asriel was biting one of his knuckles watching. Frisk's white irises traced Asriel's other hand down to his pants, where he was enjoying himself a nice fondling in the Pillar Plains.

He struggled to speak through the feelings assaulting his nervous system. "You're... ugh. Not gonna just jack off to this. You got me riled up too." Frisk tried to stand, but his legs felt like jello. He felt traces of... fluff, gripping his orbs, and he sent an exploratory hand down to confirm he indeed now had a furry sac, rear, and rapidly floofying thighs.

Asriel closed an eye and started shaking his head. While still grabbing himself. "Couch isn't big enough for the both of us."

The bait was there. Frisk grabbed on like a desperate, starving thing. "Then we'll have to move this to the bedroom!"

A flash of white stunned the both of them as they blipped into existence in Frisk's bedroom.

His bedroom at the family house near Mt. Ebott.

Asriel's voice was a hushed whisper. "You idiot. You idiot. Holy shit, you idiot."

Frisk had a dumb, lewd sneer across his face. "Well, it is -a- bedroom."

"Mom's home right now!"

Shit. Need to go back to the rental. Snow. House. Bad bed with an intrusive spring on the right side.

Another flash. Frisk laid comfortably on the left side of the mattress, and he lost his pants somewhere between the couch and his high school bedroom. He wiggled his hips a bit and confirmed his underwear vanished too. 

His feet started cramping as he looked around the room for Asriel. He lit up little orbs of fire around the room to get some visibility, and eventually caught sight of two lustful white irises gazing back at him.

Asriel approached, his tattoos back to an inky black state, and started rubbing Frisk's feet as they bulked out and shifted into calloused boss monster paws. "We're speeding this up a bit. I want to bang you before the storm ends." Frisk started wiggling his toes, stroking himself to the sensation. Asriel gave him a completely uncharacteristic sheepish grin and planted Frisk's left foot on his exposed groin.

The prince let out a lewd bleat as Frisk caught on and started massaging his package with his refurbished appendages. The orange glow bathing the room accented Asriel's blush, and Frisk had a passing thought about what his face must have looked like right now. 

Asriel interrupted the former human's musing by tossing his leg back on the bed and started crawling on top of him. They hadn't been in the bedroom for more than 5 minutes and there was already an air of musk and booze weighing on the room.

Frisk let out a growl before grabbing Asriel by the pubic palace and the throat, flipping him over to the other side of the bed. He shifted uncomfortably. Found that spring!

The wizard let out another bleat of surprise as Frisk towered over him, tauntingly rubbing his wand over Asriel's thighs. "Tonight, a prince is made humble. Laid low by a commoner." Frisk leaned in, his ears draping Asriel's face. "A peasant is going to make you sing."

"F-Frisk, please," Asriel was trying to maintain a straight face. "We're both boss monsters here."

The straight face turned into horny glee as Asriel finally found the mark to make Frisk blush. 

It didn't last. Frisk opened his maw, and an abnormally, even for boss monsters, tongue lolled out. He was learning body manipulation already. Great.

The tongue snaked around Asriel's staff. Frisk flinched at the taste of precum soaked into it like a sponge, but kept going. Feeling Asriel's member throb made Frisk harder, and he started playing with himself while looking at Asriel's face, lost in sensation, letting out bleats between deep, sensual breaths. 

Telltale quivering from Asriel. He was already about to blow his load. Frisk let out a guttural laugh and channeled some energy into Asriel's orbs, engorging it with magic as well as goat spunk.

Frisk's tongue retreated back into his muzzle, amusement covering his face. He started stroking Asriel to keep him lost. "How much sex have you had, exactly?"

"A-a couple of t-times, a few years ago," He tripped over his words as Frisk tantalizingly rejected his body's attempts at release. "I've wanted to d-do this for a really long time. B-but I never worked up the dete-"

"If you say that I'm leaving the room."

Asriel threw his head to the side, covering his face with his ears. "...courage to ask. A-and hell, your reaction tonight made me think that ship was sailing to begin with."

Frisk felt a tingling somewhere other than his scepter. Despite it all, Asriel grew up to be such a sweetheart. The moment almost made Frisk not want to desecrate him. A vivid image of cum across his backside flashed through Frisk's mind.

Almost.

Frisk flipped Asriel over and started groping his ass. Asriel's little tail was swinging side to side. Frisk held back a guffaw, then realized he was doing it too. Thankfully, Asriel couldn't see the blush permeating Frisk's face. 

Frisk gave a thoughtful stare at Asriel's behind. A thought flashed of lube, and Frisk's cock suddenly twitched as it was coated in a thick layer. How had Asriel not bagged every creature on Earth?

Guilt crossed through his mind. Asriel was saving himself for Frisk, and Frisk was off banging every person he could get his little diplomatic hands on. 

He's the first monster. That's something, right?

It was enough to quell his mind. Asriel had stopped fidgeting. 

The ex-human's mind wandered for a minute. He wasn't savouring this as much as he'd like. Asriel was in a torrent of sensations. Frisk grabbed Asriel's chest and pulled himself shoulder level. He buried his snootle into the back of Asriel's head and started giving successive smooches while grinding himself against the small of Asriel's back. He reached one arm over Asriel's rod and started stroking, moving his second arm under Az and rubbing his chest.

He could feel Asriel twitching wildly in his grasp. Frisk loosened the enchantment on his shaft enough to let an abnormal amount of precum spatter all over the bed. It matted down the fur on Frisk's hand, and he sent some across Asriel's backside in return. This blanket would have to be burned. 

The room was filled with a heady aroma. The room was a sweltering temperature compared to the icy winds outside. Frisk's senses were almost overpowered by the musk the two were emanating. 

Frisk started sending experimental bolts of magic around Asriel's body, watching him tremble in ecstasy as he was touched in places Frisk couldn't reach on his best days. The power-high this was giving caused his groin to yearn for release. 

Asriel was almost in a catatonic state, bleating and giving out throaty growls as Frisk subconsciously poked at every fiber of his being with magic. He almost tore the blanket asunder when Frisk started stroking his dick with energy on top of the hand already present.

The prince leaned backwards, tongue lolling out of his mouth, eyes in the back of his head as Frisk lowered himself back to Az's hips. The ex-human envisioned another layer of lube and started swiping his tip across Asriel's hole like a credit card. 

"F-fuh-risk, I swear to God!"

Frisk took it as an invitation and drove the point home, literally. Asriel bleated and dug into the blankets. Frisk could pick up the sound of the comforter ripping. His concentration broke and the flames around the bedroom winked out. Frisk's wand brushed against Asriel's prostate and sent a flood of feeling across the both of them. The lewd liquidy sounds rebounding across the bedroom walls were accompanied only by heavy breathing and Asriel trying to talk through his immobile state.

The sensations felt alien. Frisk had done this before, but the new body was sending new signals. Every motion, every action was as if he was doing it again for the first time. It felt like high school all over again.

Frisk took the magic cap off of Asriel's shaft and let him defile the blankets. Another scent was added to the hefty mixture in the air, fueling Frisk's thrusts as he reached the point of bleating, losing himself to the feeling as well. He could feel pinpricks of energy around his body. Asriel was returning the favor. Frisk lost his composure and blew his load partially inside Asriel before pulling out and leaking the rest on the prince's backside. He adjusted himself a bit, and then allowed his body to collapse next to Asriel.

The new body had needed breaking into. That felt better than anything in a real long time. Asriel was snoring with a wide smile on his muzzle. Frisk gave a glance at Az's tattoos, eager to see what baby batter looked like when it coated void-like tattoos, but let out a disappointed sigh when he noticed they reverted to normal.

Asriel shifted his body towards Frisk, grabbing his head and pulling him into a tender kiss, before the both of them started frenching. Asriel's hips moved around in a pool of his own fluids, distracting Frisk with the slimy sounds of a perfectly good blanket being sent straight to Hell.

He allowed himself to doze off a bit, before his alarm signaled that it was time to join the waking world. He nudged Asriel and signalled for a shower. The sins of the night clung to the room like a sleezy dive bar.

**

The woodstove had gone out at some time during last night's escapades, making the living room a frigid temperature as Frisk and Asriel slid out of the bathroom together. The new fur coat helped, a lot, but the two still elected to cuddle under a blanket as they watched the morning news. 

The blizzard had cleared completely. Sun filtered through the living room windows onto the demolished coffee table and torn clothing from the night before. Frisk luckily managed to find his pants on the ceiling fan.

Asriel snuggled Frisk's side, two sets of horns making it difficult to sit in each other's laps. Frisk had to adjust to the new sights every time he stepped near a mirror, but he wasn't in a rush to reverse this. He told his staff that he'd be preoccupied with 'personal business' in town for a few days, and Asriel had to give an awkward call to Asgore about where he vanished last night. 

Asriel tauntingly held the phone above Frisk as he explained to Dad that he went to visit Frisk because he wasn't feeling well.

"You cannot tell him. Drop the phone." Frisk mouthed. 

"That's why Mom taught me healing magic, right? I'm gonna hang with him for a few days, he's taking care of some more business in town and I need to see how the master works. Uh huh. I'll say 'howdy' for you. He's still asleep. Love you, dad. Bye.""

"You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Pfft. You know how royalty loves to keep it in the family. They'd probably be thrilled."

Frisk's face lit up. 

"Besides, it's not like we're actually related." Asriel leaned up and pulled Frisk into his chest. The sensation of fur against fur was blissful. He could spend a week doing this. And maybe that other thing, from last night. Fuck, this might ruin normal sex for him.

He looked up at Asriel. The warm, happy smile from their childhood. When he saw his parents again. Seeing the sun. Maybe he wouldn't have "normal" sex again. It took last night to realize how much he loved Asriel, in more ways than one. 

The kinky magic shit they could do together was a definite positive in the relationship.

The words felt sticky in his mouth. "W-we should, uh... Keep doing this. It's nice."

Asriel's turn to light up. "Y-you mean it? That wasn't just a one night thing? Because I could totally understand if it was and I-"

"You're rambling." Frisk moved his head onto Asriel's lap, looking up at the Prince with a smile. "Nah. That was the best sex I've had. And I didn't know the way you felt about me. The feeling is definitely mutual."

They sat there, for a while, embracing the quiet. Frisk powered off the TV.

"I'm probably going to have to change back at some point. But I like this."

Asriel smiled guiltily, averting his gaze. "W-well, the spell is definitely reversible. I didn't even need to go further than the tattoos. Heat of the moment."

Frisk blinked.

"T-the tattoos were enough. F-for the magic amplifier. Could have just hidden them all in your chest, but I thought it was cute. And after seeing the tattoos... I wanted to see the rest. Sorry. Bad fetish."

"It is cute. I wouldn't want to explain this to the media, but it's cute. We should do it again, sometime."

Asriel brought his eyes back to Frisk. "We could just roll with it. Conjure up some bullshit about Mom and Dad's SOULs messing with you or something."

"Do you really want to open up the floodgates on this shit just so you can cuddle me in public?"

He nodded, with the big, dumpy grin he had as a kid. "I'm supposed to be the authority on this. Wouldn't hurt to tell a white lie once in a while."

Frisk rolled his eyes and gave Asriel a smooch on the snootle. They both sat there for a few seconds before backing off. Wow. Snootles are sensitive.

His head fell back into Az's lap. "I'm gonna nap now. We didn't get much sleep last night."

Asriel muttered an acknowledgement and pulled one of Frisk's ears over his eyes. Frisk put on his own stupid smile. "Good night."

"'Night."


End file.
